


mode of ... [ unloved ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [24]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, F/F, Rituals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Akemi había hecho todo lo posible por tenerla a su lado.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 3





	mode of ... [ unloved ]

Akemi había hecho todo lo posible por tenerla a su lado.

Todo.

Absolutamente _todo_.

Hasta volverse el mismo diablo y acomodar el universo a su gusto. Todo para tener a su _diosa_ a su lado.

Por eso no es raro que todas las veces que reinició el tiempo, que se volvió una bruja y que tuvo la osadía de repetir el complicado ritual de rehacer el mundo entero hayan sido solo para tenerla a ella.

A Madoka a su lado.

Sin importar si tiene que volverse el mismo demonio con tal de que Madoka esté viva y pueda convivir con ella. Nuevamente.

Hasta que decida repetir el ritual hasta estar satisfecha.


End file.
